De el arte de Boxear y el arte de Cocinar
by lilithkiss
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Él es un boxeador inconforme debido a la falta de rivales dignos, ella una chef con temperamento. Verdes, con un poco de azules y rojos en proporciones minúsculas.
1. A los Boxeadores les gustan las

De el arte de Boxear y el arte de Cocinar

-Butch x Buttercup -

Universo Alternativo

Capítulo 1

 _A los Boxeadores les gustan las hamburguesas_

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Una figura fornida, envuelta por una gran chaqueta de porte militar, jeans negros y botas de combate se frotaba las manos constantemente mientras doblada una esquina; parte de un camino que si quisiera, lo podría hacer con los ojos vendados. La fría noche no era impedimento para salir a tomarse unos tragos, ni siquiera el manto de neblina que cubría Townsville era relevante. Sólo lo era el hecho de que estaba suspendido hasta nuevo aviso; como habían dicho los muy malparidos del Consejo de Deporte.

Butch Jojo era una de las prometedoras y ascendentes figuras en el mundo del boxeo. Con sólo 23 años, el hijo mediano de uno de los hombres más Importantes de Townville-Mojo Jojo-, se había hecho un lugar el duro ambiente de aquel rudo deporte. Desde muy niño demostró ser un deportista nato, apuntándose a cada club de cada deporte disponible en la escuela; Natación, Fútbol, Fútbol Americano, Rugby y Baloncesto, el los había hecho todos y se había destacado en cada una de aquellas disciplinas. Lastimosamente, para los capitanes de aquellos clubes, la presencia de Butch nunca era muy duradera ya que el joven Jojo no tardaba en aburrirse debido a que nunca aparecía un rival que siquiera lo hiciera sudar. Además, había otro importante: su volátil personalidad. - _Tú piensas con los puños-_ le había dicho en más de una ocasión su hermano mayor Brick.

Insatisfecho con todo, no fue hasta que al cumplir los 18, sus hermanos y él habían acompañado a su Padre a una pelea de pesos pesados; evento principal en la apertura del mas nuevo y lujoso casino que la ciudad de Townsville haya visto. No supo si fue el choque de puño contra músculo, la adrenalina de seguir golpeando aún cuando ya no tienes fuerzas o simplemente el hecho de poder golpear con brutalidad hasta hacer brotar la sangre de tu rival lo que atrajo a un insatisfecho Butch hacia este deporte. Tal vez fue una mezcla de todos aquellos factores, Él no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Lo único que sí sabía es que el Boxeo Profesional era lo suyo.

Le gustaban las peleas, el dolor y la sangre...De que otra manera accedería a todo aquello sin acabar tras las rejas?

Al girar la siguiente esquina, memorias que lo colocaban en su actual predicamento fluían vivaces en su mente. De nuevo de había dejado llevar, sólo que esta vez, el oponente no había sido uno igual de resistente que el de la primera vez, este terminó con dos costillas rotas y él suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. En su defensa Butch podría decir que aquel rival no fue digno de la liga en la que decidió competir, incluso podría agregar que no entrenó adecuadamente y que en realidad aquel sujeto carecía de pasta de boxeador.

Todas estas razones eran _verdades_...a medias. Muy dentro suyo, Butch sabía que no fueron sólo aquellos factores lo que hacían que hoy aquel hombre estuviera postrado en una camilla de hospital.

No siempre había tratado de domar esa sensación que se apoderaba de él cada vez que sentía _la emoción de la pelea_ , cuando era niño más bien dejaba que se apoderase por completo de él _-una vez le rompió la nariz a un niño en el Kinder por tomar sus crayones y cuando tenía 13 dislocó el brazo a un tonto... ya ni recordaba el motivo... sólo recordaba que quería luchar golpear hasta saciarse ._

Al adentrarse más en la adolescencia, se percató de su sed de violencia haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse, tanto que su lucha interna se había hecho visible para su padre y sus hermanos. Sus abruptos en la escuela inusualmente acabarían en daño muscular, pero siempre mantenía aquella sed de conflicto, la que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de limitar al plano verbal.

Ahora de adulto, parecía haber perdido el control que tanto le había costado lograr durante su pubertad. Su última pelea había sido prueba de ello.

Se volvió a frotar las manos en busca de calor antes de entrar a aquel Bar, que a muy pesar de las objeciones de su padre y sus hermanos, el Jojo mediano había empezado a frecuentar.

.

.

.

Cuando, para alivio de los dueños de aquel bar, por fin el moreno había decidido retirarse ya eran pasada las 2 de la mañana, el frío y la niebla continuaban presentes, solo que ahora con más intensidad haciendo que Butch desprenda una que otra palabrota el sentir el frío de la calle colarse a través de su chaqueta.

Había bebido cerveza, incontables botellas de 330 cc se acumularon alrededor de él sobre aquella barra de madera tallada, pero aún así el joven Jojo no estaba borracho. _Entonado_ , pero no borracho. Se orgullecía en tener una alta tolerancia al alcohol, aquellos que caían tras una o dos botellas eran unos nenazas.

Como su cuota de alcohol había sido satisfecha, necesitaba comida, de preferencia rápida y alta en colesterol, para saciar a su estómago lleno de cerveza. Escogería cualquier tipo de carne, mejor aín si esta venía envuelta en dos panes junto a abundante panceta, huevos y alguna que otra verdura. Fue ahí, cuando su desenfocada visión distinguía a un grupo de personas formando fila frente a un camión blanco. Era de comida rápida.

Con una sonrisa en los labios decidió acercarse, el olor proveniente de aquel vehículo había invadido sus fosas nasales y por Dios! si olía condenadamente bien!

. . .

Para cuando _-por fin-_ había llegado su turno, ni se molestó en darle una segunda mirada a la radiante y rubia cajera al tomar su orden con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro, cogió un billete de 100 y se lo entregó sin más, luego de ordenar la hamburguesa más suculenta, grasosa y completa en el menú.

-Aquí tienes tu ticket, eres el numero 7, puedes sentarte en alguna de las mesas y te acercaré la orden en cuanto esté lista... en 15 minutos... _espero_ \- vociferó con la voz más azucarada que Butch haya oído en su vida. Asintiendo y sin intermediar palabra, el moreno hizo lo indicado.

Con cero delicadeza dejó caer su peso sobre aquella silla de plástico barata, observó con el ceño fruncido el papel en su mano, esperando que aquella acción hiciera a su pedido estar listo antes de aquellos condenados 15 minutos.

. . .

-Huh?! Estoy esperando hace 20 putos minutos y cuando por fin me traen el pedido, me traen esta mierda!-oyó a un hombre, visiblemente borracho gritar a la rubia detrás de la caja. Se notaba que la ricitos _\- le había tomado 5 segundos ponerle ese apodo-_ trataba de apaciguar los ánimos de aquel tipo a toda cosa, ya que un borracho, aparte de ser impredecible, nunca era buena imagen para ningún negocio.

El tipo había empezado a arrojar los recipientes con condimentos, servilletas y platos que se encontraban en la barra del camión y Butch, casi, sintió pena por ricitos... pero bueno, no era su problema. Estaba a punto de dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado, ya que alguien se seguro no tardaría en querer actuar de defensor de la adorable rubia, cuando desde el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a una figura emergiendo desde la parte trasera de aquel restaurante móvil.

Con agilidad y certeza, una silueta cubierta con un largo delantal verde manzana había aparecido, tomando al hombre desprevenido con un *gancho letal.

En aquel momento, la calle entera permaneció en silencio, todos con la mirada fija en la persona que acababa de aparecer.

-Lleva tu sucio, inservible y borracho trasero fuera de aquí, tienes 5 segundos- se escuchó una voz peligrosamente calmada. Se notaba que aquella persona luchaba por controlar el tono en su voz.

Aquel hombre, enfurecido trató torpemente de cargar contra la chica - si chica!- que lo había reducido al suelo, dirigiéndose hacia ella tal cual toro enfurecido. Aquella morena de ojos verdes - _Butch había escaneado aquella figura de pies a cabeza_ \- en vez de demostrar alguna señal de miedo sonrió! Estaba esperando que aquel bastardo reaccionara de esa forma! Sonrió altaneramente la muy engreída!

El hombre cayó inconsciente al instante en que recibió un *swing directo al rostro.

La morena de ojos verdes se sacudió el hombro antes de volver al camión, como limpiándose polvo de encima, enfatizando el hecho que aquel vago no la había hecho sudar una sola gota.

 _Mierda. Eso fue increíble_

Butch nunca se sintió tan intrigado por alguna mujer como se había sentido en ese instante.

.

.

.

Su nombre era Buttercup, era la chef de aquel camión de comida y aparentemente era bastante famosa en todo Townsville. Cuando inquirió el nombre de aquella chica, la mujer a la que había preguntado si sabía quién era, le dedico una mirada cómica y sorprendida _\- Seguro eres nuevo por aquí guapo-_ le comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Butch ignoró aquello, solo quería saber el nombre de aquella fiera que obviamente sabía una o dos cosas de boxeo y cocina! Porque por todos los diablos, aquella había sido la hamburguesa más deliciosa que había pasado por su recto digestivo en sus 23 años de vida! _Si, así de épico era su sabor._

También se entero que la rubia, la que quedaba tras la caja tomando pedidos y cobrando era su hermana menor. Bubbles, era su nombre, si no lo recordaba mal. Creyó haber oído que tenían otra hermana, y que ella no estaba presente aquella madrugada, pero aquello no era relevante, todo lo que importaba era que había conseguido el nombre de la chica y que necesitaba verla de nuevo.

Por eso es que hoy, dos noches después, aun continuaba buscando aquel endemoniado camión de comidas. Desde hace dos noches aparca su auto frente al bar que frecuentaba con esperanzas de encontrar al vehículo de comidas estacionado, como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Habían pasado dos horas y nada. _La suerte no estaba de su lado con mil demonios!_ Lo mejor sería volver a casa y retomar su búsqueda mañana por la noche...tal vez sólo aparecían los fines de semana y hoy era Lunes.

Estaba a punto de arrancar su Jeep Wrangler de color verde, cuando un *flyer su había quedado atorado en uno de sus parabrisas. Molesto, Butch maldijo en voz baja estirando un brazo en busca de arrancar aquel pedazo de papel. Lo tomó y estuvo a punto de volverlo un bollo y arrojarlo cuando la familiar silueta un camión impresa sobre aquel pedazo de papel llamó su atención

 **"POWERPUFF FAST FOOD.**

 **La mejor comida rápida en todo Townsville!**

 **Hamburguesas, lomitos, barbaque sticks y bocadillos de carne**

 **Síguenos en nuestras redes sociales para saber donde estaremos próximamente!**

 **fb . tw. inst. /PowerPuffFastFood"**

Aquel era el flyer más empalagoso y femenino que Butch haya visto en su vida! Era de color azul, rosa y verde con diseños de estrellitas y el peor fotomontaje de un camión de comidas con unas alas muy mal recortadas. Inconscientemente se le escapó una risita ante tal diseño. Estaba horrible! De seguro obra de la rubia, la morena no se veía del tipo de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Sin perder el tiempo tomó su celular de bolsillo, solo para toparse con que aquel inútil aparato había quedado sin batería. Sin delicadeza, el joven Jojo arrojó su móvil sobre el asiento del acompañante.

.

.

.

-Butchie-Boy que haces?- Preguntaba su hermano menor quien por poco no ingresaba dentro del monitor de su laptop. Butch cerró el dispositivo ante la intromisión del rubio - Nada bobo, _largo_ \- fue su malhumorada respuesta. Boomer sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su hermano y retrocedió unos pasos dejándolo continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

 _Por qué los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacerle el día imposible? La puta señal de internet había caído! Pero puede ser?!_ El moreno miraba a aquella pantalla con tanto odio que el Jojo más joven creyó en cualquier momento la haría estallar.

-Hmmm- canturreó el rubio, disfrutando de la visible frustración de su hermano. Con un movimiento fluido y perezoso, se dejó caer sobre el sofá. _Con algo de malicia_ pescó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. _Y con algo más de malicia_ , subió el volumen al video de Youtube que había seleccionado.

Butch, quien perforaba hoyos con la mirada a su propia laptop, por fin se había percatado de lo que su hermano menor hacía, a lo que inmediatamente un idea lo golpeó como carro en fuga.

-Boomer, eso tiene internet?- inquirió señalando al aparato en manos del rubio. Este, entrecerrando los ojos al saber que su hermano había mordido el anzuelo asintió con la cabeza - Si, por?- su tono de voz destilaba falsa inocencia.

-Necesito chequear mi facebook, te lo devuelvo en un segundo-

Curioso por la repentina necesidad de su hermano de revisar su cuenta en aquella red social, la que en más de una ocación había catalogado como inútil, no puedo evitar elevar una ceja escéptica.

-Me lo prestas o no?- Inquirió el moreno, quien ya estaba impaciente y ahora además enervado ante el silencio de su hermano menor. El rubio hizo una mueca de duda, solo para cabrear más a su ya cabreado hermano. Tras unos segundos de burla, decidió que ya era suficiente tortura arrojando aquel dispositivo hacia el chico de pelo negro. Butch lo tomó con una sola mano ingresando a la aplicación de internet como alma que lleva el diablo.

Boomer podría jurar que nunca había visto a alguien teclear más rápido en su vida o que nunca había vuelto a ver aquella sonrisa gatuna en el rostro de su hermano desde que tenían 11 y habían descubierto la vieja colección de porno de su padre.

.

.

.

-Acaso Papá no te enseño a no fisgonear en los perfiles ajenos?

-Acaso Papá no te enseñó a cerrar tu sesión cuando la inicias en un teléfono ajeno?

-UHG! Porque mierda estas aquí? Es sábado! No tienes algún concierto o algo así?- Demandaba Butch a su hermano, quien se había colado en su vehículo y ahora estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y ojeaba de principio a fin la fanpge de "PowerPuff Fast Food" _Que clase de nombre es ese?_

Su hermano siempre había sentido debilidad por la comida rápida, eso no era sorpresa, lo que si le llamaba la atención es que Butch se impacientara tanto por un simple camión de comida. No. Había algo más de trasfondo.

Tras unas calles más de berrinche y peleas de hermanos, el moreno divisó aquel camión que tanto ansiaba ver. Fugazmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Los hermanos bajaron del la Jeep una vez que la dejaron en el aparcamiento disponible más cercano.

A medida que se acercaban, Boomer pudo distinguir la obsesión se hermano con aquel camión de comida. Por supuesto que no era por sus excepcionales hamburguesas! _Qué va!_ Ya le olía a el que sólo un lindo rostro con unas grandes delanteras podría poner a su hermano así de intenso. Se fijo en la rubia que tendía las sillas y mesas desplegables, aún a cierta distancia se notaba que era muy bonita. Ojos azules, buenas tetas y buenas piernas. Realmente no podía culpar a Butch, esta nena era una belleza.

. . .

Esperaba que su mujeriego hermano no perdiera el tiempo y fingiera caballerosidad con la chica ofreciéndose a ayudarle con las mesas y sillas, para su sorpresa, Butch fue directo hacia la caja. _Por lo visto estaba equivocado_. A lo mejor las hamburguesas de ese lugar si eran de puta madre.

La risueña rubia, al ver que un cliente ya estaba formando fila, paró lo que hacía y se dirigió a tomar su pedido. Ambos pidieron las hamburguesas más cargadas y suculentas. El aroma a carne frita no se hizo esperar y para deleite de sus estómagos estas no tardaron en estar listas. Debido a que aún no había clientes aparte de ellos dos, los hermanos Jojo tomaron asiento en la barra del camión.

Como no había terminado de colorcar las sillas y mesas, aquella linda rubia les había ofrecido unas butacas en la barra con una sonrisa tan angelical que Boomer no podría nunca haber dicho que no, además a Butch parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo, dando grandes mordiscos a su hamburguesa y lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la cocina del camión.

Al principio el menor de los Jojo no lo había notado, pero tras la cortina de humo, unos sartenes y varios utensilios y condimentos, divisó la atlética figura de quien estaba seguro era la cocinara.

 _-Así que es ella-_

Boomer sonrió. No había perdido el toque, aún conocía a sus hermanos como a la palma de su mano.

. . .

-Esto es delicioso!- Comentó en voz alta, sin intención de dirigir el comentario a nadie en particular, la linda rubia al parecer se había dado por aludida, le sonrió y le extendió un recipiente con salsas-Te gusta? - pregunto la chica radiante de energía - Mira, agrégale un poco de estas, realzan aún más el sabor de la carne "

Aunque Boomer siempre había sido un chico bastante popular con las mujeres, eso no impedía que tuviera sus lapsos de timidez, en especial ante rubias hermosas y de rostro angelical. Asintió en forma de agradecimiento sin mediar palabra alguna y con la mirada hacia abajo, extendió la mano untando a su alimento con aquellas salsas de color pálido. Por _Dios! Así sabe aún mejor!_

Continuó devorando, ajeno a la silueta parada frente a él que lo observaba con un ceño levemente fruncido y una mano en el mentón. Ante la intensidad de la mirada, el Jojo más joven levantó la suya ignorando que tenía restos de comida en la cercanía de sus labios. En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron la chica ensanchó la mirada, como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Tu eres Boomer, verdad? Boomer Jojo de _The Ruffs_?-

El chico de ojos azules repentinamente empezó a toser, su comida se había atascado en su garganta, provocando a la rubia desbocar una sarta de disculpas apenadas mientras que su hermano giraba los ojos.

En el momento que al fin se recuperó de su pequeño percance, el rubio se limpió los residuos sobre su rostro y contestó tímidamente -Em.. si?-

-Sabía que eras Tú! Oh Por Dios! Adoro _The Ruffs_!

-De veras?-

-Bromeas? a mis hermanas y a mí nos encanta tu banda! Fuimos a verlos al recital que dieron en _The Gangreen Pub_! Fue alucinante!" La chica de ojos celestes lo observaba literalmente con estrellas en los ojos

-Em.. gracias?- decía el tímido chico con una mano frotándose la nuca.

-Espera que se lo diga a Buttercup! No lo va a creer!-

Butch quien había permanecido en silencio e intencionalmente ignorando la conversación a su lado, dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia en cuanto la escuchó pronunciar aquel nombre.

-Que se supone que no voy a creer?- intervino una voz algo adusta.

Y ahí estaba, ahora parada frente a él, luciendo el mismo delantal verde manzana con su corto pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta; la chica que no había abandonado sus pensamientos en los últimos días.

-Buttercup, no lo reconoces? Es Boomer! El vocalista de The Ruffs!-

La morena escaneó al joven rubio quien visiblemente estaba incómodo ante su penetrante mirada

-Oh! Por Dios! Si ES! dijo la morena tomándose la frente en señal de sorpresa -Amigo adoro tu banda! no he oído mejor *grunge desde Nirvana y Pearl Jam!-

-No puede ser posible! Me estas comparando con Nirvana?- vociferó el rubio ya recuperado de su timidez gracias a los elogios de la chica ojiverde.

-Te lo juro, son EXCELENTES!

Butch observaba la charla completamente mudo debido al hecho que su hermano estaba teniendo una conversación de la más casual con la chica que lo tenía hipnotizado, cuando él _aún_ no había cruzado palabra con ella.

Boomer se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano mediano y posó una mano en su hombro antes de introducirlo. -Este es Butch, uno de mis hermanos... tengo otro, quien es el mayor, pero él no está en la ciudad- explicó brevemente

Ojos verde oscuro con verde lima se cruzaron, haciendo que descargas eléctricas surcaran los cuerpos de ambos.

-Ah! que tonta, no me presenté! soy Bubbles y esta es mi hermana, la cheff de Powerpuff Fast Food; la talentosa Buttercup! La morena le dio un juguetón empellón a la rubia algo apanda ante el elogio. - También tengo una hermana mayor, pero como es doctora sólo nos vista los fines de semana!

-Hola Señoritas - saludo el moreno, con la mirada adherida a sólo una de ellas

-Tú también eres músico Butch?- Preguntó emocionada Bubbles, a lo que el moreno negó con la cabeza respondiendo que lo suyo no era la música, más bien los deportes. Boomer introdujo a su hermano como a una ascendente estrella en el boxeo profesional, compartiendo trozos de su carrera deportiva desde sus inicios hasta su suspensión.

. . .

El par de rubios mantenía las riendas de la conversación con preguntas personales y generales, visiblemente ajenos al mundo fuera de la pequeña burbuja que se habían creado. Al ver que claramente que dos son compañía y tres son multitud - _en este caso cuatro_ \- la morena se preparaba para retirarse de nuevo a la cocina, ya que mas clientes no tardarían en llegar.

-Te ví la otra noche- vociferó el moreno ganándose su atención -Vi cuando te deshacías de aquel borracho -continuó- le partiste la *jeta al pobre infeliz-

Buttercup sonrió altiva al recordar los hechos de hace dos noches - Si... se lo merecía-

\- Wow! Boxeas?- exclamó uno de los ojiazules introduciéndose en la conversación.

Continuaron conversando, los cuatro no habían notado el transcurrir del tiempo hasta que una pequeña fila había empezado a formarse frente a aquel camión de comida. Buttercup y Bubbles se disculparon por tener que cortar la amena charla pero debían de empezar a trabajar.

. . .

Boomer simplemente había quedado maravillado con aquella tierna rubia, Butch en cambio tuvo una revelación; si al verla la primera vez, esta chica morena lo había intrigado; ahora lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

.

.

.

Fin Parte 1

.

.

.

Vocabulario

*Flyer: afiche pequeño, panfleto

*Gancho: es un golpe que se dirige de abajo arriba buscando el mentón del adversario.

*Swing: es un crochet largo en el que se gira el puño para impactar con la zona de los nudillos. El Crochet es un golpe lateral con trayectoria paralela al suelo que se dirige al rostro del rival.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, aquí de nuevo presentando una historia nueva, la cual no creo que pase de lo capítulos. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que haya encontrado durante su lectura. Espero este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que son mis mayores incentivos a la hora de escribir :)


	2. A las chefs les gusta vestir sudaderas h

De el arte de Boxear y el arte de Cocinar

-Butch x Buttercup -

Universo Alternativo

Capítulo 2

 _A las chefs les gusta vestir sudaderas holgadas_

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

La mañana era fría, el rocío continuaba adherido al césped y al salir a la calle, de su boca escapaban nubes de respiración. Nunca hubiera podido despegarse de la cama si no fuera porque Bubbles se tomara la molestia- _decía ella_ , _aunque la morena sospechaba que su tierna hermanita más bien disfrutaba gritando en sus oídos -_ de despertarla antes de partir al Kinder. La intensa rubia trabajaba como Pedagoga en Pokey Oaks; el mismo Jardín de niños al que habían asistido varios años atrás.

Vestida con una chaqueta abrigada, una calza deportiva y unos tennis, todo de color negro con detalles verde lima, la morena se disponía a ir al mercado con intención de realizar sus compras matutinas. A pesar de que la idea de levantarse temprano no le agradara en lo más mínimo, Buttercup sabía que si quería los mejores y más frescos ingredientes, tendría que partir a horas indecentemente tempranas para sus estándares. _Gracias a Dios_ solo tenía que repetir aquel proceso sólo 3 veces por semana.

Se colocó los audífonos y se propuso ir al mercado trotando, después de todo, con este frío mañanero, entrar en calor no le vendría nada mal.

. . .

Le tomó unos pocos minutos llegar, el griterío del lugar era tan intenso que se filtraba hasta sus oídos incluso con los audífonos puestos. El olor de de las diferentes especias junto al que escapaba de los puestos callejeros de comidas, -todos ellos ofreciendo bebidas calientes y facturas recién horneadas- le hicieron reconsiderar; tal vez después de todo no era tan malo despertarse temprano.

Con una sonrisa raras veces vista en su rostro, Buttercup se disponía a cazar las mejores ofertas que aquel mercado podría ofrecerle.

. . .

Se alejó del aglomerado de puestos de frutas, verduras, carnes y quesos con 6 bolsas repletas de destinos tipos de ingredientes. Buttercup era una chica fuerte y muy resistente, pero tantas bolsas repletas de compras hacían que las palmas de sus manos quedaran rojas y magulladas, tanto que la chica se había reprendido mentalmente por no haber traído el auto.

Resignada optó por tomar el camino del parque, el cual acortaría su regreso a casa.

. . .

Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba presente a tan tempranas horas, la mayoría de ellos haciendo ejercicio; algunos trotaban y otros hacían estiramientos. Abundaban ancianos, el resto lo conformaban unos cuantos jóvenes y adultos en busca de conservar o conseguir una mejor silueta.

Continuó atravesando el parque, con la mirada puesta en el frente y los audífonos a todo volumen, ansiando por llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. _Estas bolsas están muy pesadas!_

Ajena a los sonidos fuera de sus audífonos, la chica de ojos verdes no se percato que alguien la había estado llamando, al menos no hasta que esa persona le toco el hombro provocando que se sobresaltara un poco al ser sorprendida en medio del esapcio público. Se descolocó los audífonos con brusquedad, molesta por haber sido exaltada en plena vía pública cuando al voltear una figura familiar hiciera que sus palabras murieran en su garganta.

-Butterbabe que haces aquí?-

Era Butch, quien al parecer formaba parte del club de los deportista mañaneros. Al igual que ella, estaba vestido de negro con algun que otro detalle verde. Buttercup siempre había sido una chica observadora, n _o que ella lo haya dado una ojeada de arriba a abajo por supuesto._

Habían pasado seis meses desde que se habían conocido y hecho buenos amigos, le caía muy bien aquel chico de pelo negro _-_ y no porque fuera condenadamente guapo _, eso sólo era un extra._

Le cayó bien desde un principio, lo cual siempre llamó su atención. Ella poseía una personalidad algo complicada y _selectiva_... por decirlo de alguna forma. Las personas nuevas a su alrededor generalmente tardaban cierto tiempo _\- meses, algunos inclusive años-_ en llegar hasta la verdadera Buttercup, la mayoría nunca llegaban. Butch, lo había hecho en 30 minutos de conversación miscelánea.

-Que te parece genio?- la chica levantó sus bolsas con algo de fastidio, a lo que el chico le sonrió y sin previo aviso tomó las tres que torturaban a su mano izquierda.

Ese era otro aspecto que le sorprendía del moreno, este tipo nunca se sentía intimidado por ella! Es decir, él es un boxeador profesional y por ende más rudo y... _posiblemente_ más fuerte que ella y todo lo que quiera. Fuerza ni tamaño nunca había sido una barrera para que su áspero carácter ahuyentara hasta al más rudo de los chicos.

-Asumo que te levantaron la suspensión -

-Asumes bien Butterbabe-

La morena rodó los ojos, era la segunda vez en menos de 3 minutos que la había llamado de esa forma; odiaba aquel apodo y en más de una ocasión había tratado de corregir aquella costumbre suya, pero con Butch no había caso! Sin ganas de discutir sobre ese tema de nuevo, _esta vez_ se lo dejaría pasar. Butch caminaba a su lado mientras Buttercup indicaba el camino.

-Entonces... tengo una pelea programada para este sábado, te gustaría venir?-

-Mm, no lo sé... no querría cerrar el camión un sábado... es cuando más gente viene a nosotras-

-Vamos nena, quiero que vengas! Es más te prometo asientos en primera fila y luego te llevo a cenar a donde tú quieras!-

 _Es esta una sutil invitación a una cita?_

-No lo sé tonto, como te dije;es cuando más gente hay...no querría perder la ganancia completa de un sábado -

Un bufido escapó de la boca del moreno. Tras minutos de caminata silenciosa, agregó:

-Ok nena, te propongo algo, tu vienes a mi pelea este sábado y yo te ayudo el próximo? Incluso si quieres podría pedir a Boomer que tocara con su banda... eso podría atraer a mucha más gente de la que normalmente hay... Que dices?-

Buttercup lo consideró -Puede ser...-

Butch tenía razón, la banda de Boomer; _The Ruffs_ , era bastante popular especialmente entre los jóvenes, es más sería tonto rechazar a una banda tan reconocida como esa! En el momento en que Butch mencinó a la banda de su hermano automáticamente aceptó la idea, sólo que no quería vociferar su aprobación tan rápido. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba oír lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de que ella asistiera a su dichosa pelea, que podía decir, le encantaba comprobar los límites a los cuales alguien llegaría con tal de que ella accediera a hacer algo. _La hacían sentir importante._

La chica dejó escapar una risita antes de recobrar sus bolsas de la mano del chico en la misma forma repentina en la que él se las había sacado.

-Es eso un sí o un sí?- preguntó el chico mientras la veía cruzar la calle alejándose de él.

La morena giró y le dedicó otra sonrisa - Mas te vale que en dos sábados The Ruffs toque para mis clientes!-

.

.

.

Uno de estos días, Bubbles terminaría por romperle el tímpano.

El agudo grito que dejó escapar al contarle sobre su conversación con Butch por la mañana, había hecho que su oído izquierdo se cerrara. _Literalmente._

-Mierda Bubbles! Quieres dejarme sorda?-

La rubia por su parte no se dio por aludida, haciéndole muecas de besos .

-Y que se supone que significa eso?-

-Es que enserio eres tan densa, _Butterbabe?_ Te lo dije! Butch está loco por tí!-

-Claro que no! no seas tonta!-

-Buttercup, no tendré el cerebro de Blossom, pero sí me doy perfectamente cuenta cuando a un chico le gusta una chica-

-Sabes lo que creo? Que de nuevo te pasaste leyendo novelas de romance baratas. Sabes que eso es ficción, verdad hermana?-

-Sí, mi querida hermana, tienes razón, he leído una o dos novela de romance, las cuales creo que no te vendrían nada mal darles una hojeada... - la rubia dio un suspiro y agregó - Buttercup desde que terminaste con Mitch que ni siquiera volteas a mirar a un chico-

La morena se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre, en más de un año no había escuchado a nadie pronunciarlo.

-Lo siento Buttercup, no era mi intención entrometerme en tus asuntos privados, pero eres mi hermana y te amo. Creo que a Butch realmente le gustas y deberías de darle una oportunidad... o mejor dicho, darte una oportunidad-

Ante el silencio de la morena Bubbles optó por darle espacio, sabía que su hermana no tardaría en en asimilar sus palabras y las aceptara como ciertas.

Antes de salir de la cocina, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la dejó sola, a merced de sus pensamientos.

Bubbles tenía razón, tal vez _se_ tendría que dar una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez había una pequeña, minúscula probabilidad de que a ella le gusta Butch más que como amigo... pero eso no lo reconocería en voz alta, al menos no de momento...después de todo, no quería tener a Bubbles encima cada vez que los Jojo las visitaran.

. . .

El Casino "HIM" se veía aún más excéntrico que en las fotografías que circulaban por internet.

Sobre decorado con detalles rojos y negros de seda y terciopelo, ese lugar literalmente le ponía la piel de gallina. Es que era tan exagerado! tal cual su dueño, aquel a quien todos se refieren simplemente como Him. _Qué raro nombre!_ pensó la morena, estos tipos ricos siempre tenían al menos 4 nombres y apellidos compuestos, este sin embargo tenía un nombre que ni siquiera tenía más de una vocal. Pero qué más da, realmente no le importaba el tal Him, sólo quería llegar hasta el asiento 7, tal cual indicaba la invitación que Butch le había hecho llegar días atras.

Siguió los indicadores ubicados en aquel Lounge de alfombra roja aterciopelada, ignorando a todo aquel que la mirara despectivamente. Peleas en casinos como este eran como los Oscars o algo así, las personas adineraban gastaban de más sólo por un retazo de tela que usarían unas dos o tres horas como más, con el único afán de demostrar a que diseñador podían conseguir y que tanto dinero podían gastar. Buttercup rodó los ojos ante tanta idiotez.

Por eso ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse un vestido, sólo tomó una sudadera verde, unos jeans gastados, tennis blancos y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Ella era un chica orgullosa firme a sus creencias, jamás se disfrazaría sólo porque a unos cuantos cuellos estirados le molestara su "tenida casual"

Llegó a su lugar designado y tal como Butch se lo había prometido, el asiento era de primera, justo frente al cuadrilátero! La chica se acercó al asiento, se quitó la chaqueta de encima y con algo de mala intención, se desplomó sobre su asiento sin la más mínima pisca de feminidad ni delicadeza, ganándose un gesto de desprecio de quienes se encontraban en asientos cercanos al suyo, en especial el de una pelirroja pecosa sentada dos lugares a su izquierda, de seguro una _malcriada niñita de papá._

Las luces empezaron a volverse tenues, para luego dejar el lugar a oscuras a excepción de un reflector apuntando al medio del cuadrilátero.

"Damas y Caballeros, Bienvenidos!

Esta noche, tras varios meses de ausencia...por fin tendremos de vuelta a un favorito de la casa"

La ovación del público sorprendió a la morena, no sabía que Butch era tan popular.

"Luego de 6 meses de suspensión, vuelve al cuadrilátero pesando 90 kilos;

BUTCH; el Barón de la Locura!"

Si antes se había quejado de los gritos que daba su hermana Bubbles, que ingenua había sido! Los suyos no eran nada comparados a los que las dos chicas sentadas tras suyo habían dado. _Justo en sus oídos._

. . .

Para cuando lo se recuperó y la pelea ya había empezado, ella misma se había puesto de pie, comandando a Butch a dar un gancho izquierdo o derecho levantando los puños en el aire. Para el round 3, su oponente, un tal Fuzzy...Fuzzy Lumpkins o algo por el estilo había caído en Knock Out.

Cuando el árbitro lo proclamó ganador del encuentro levantado uno de sus brazos, sus oscuros ojos verdes se toparon con los suyos, dedicándole un guiño juguetón, provocando que la morena sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

.

.

.

Ella lo esperaba en el lounge tal y como Butch se lo había pedido, le había prometido que no tardaría más de cinco minutos en ducharse y mudarse de ropa. Buttercup miraba su reloj con impaciencia, después de todo su estómago ya estaba empezando a manifestarse.

No de la misma forma en la que lo hizo ante el guiño del moreno, no esa vez no era un cosquilleo lo que sentía, era más bien hambre. Una hambrienta Buttercup no era una feliz Buttercup, y una hambrienta Buttercup fácilmente se volvía en una impaciente y violenta Buttercup. Su paciencia se estaba tornando delgada.

Observó su reloj de nuevo y al levantar la mirada lo vio a lo lejos acercándose, caminando con una sonrisa altanera de oreja a oreja como diciéndole a todo el mundo "Soy el mejor". Dios, odiaba esa mirada. Buttercup consideró seriamente borrársela de un buen derechazo, por altanero y por hacerla esperar de minutos de más.

Butch estaba a mitad de camino cuando de la nada una atractiva chica de puntiagudo pelo negro, vestida con un elegante vestido verde oscuro ceñido al cuerpo y unos detalles de puas, tomó al chico por sorpresa en un abrazo que para su gusto fue demasiado exagerado. _Es que Butch permitía a cualquier loca invadir su espacio personal de tal forma? Sin importar lo atrevida que estaba siendo?_ La morena ya había escuchado rumores sobre la fama de mujeriego de Butch, pero aún así esperaba que al menos tomara algo de distancia con la chica que se le había lanzado encima, pero para su inmensa sorpresa este le correspondió el abrazo e incluso le dio un beso! Uno beso en la mejilla, pero beso al fin y al cabo.

Quedó petrificada contra la columna por la cual se recostaba, observando intensamente sin poder descifrar de que se trataba el intercambio de palabras entre el moreno y aquella chica a la cual el parecía conocer muy bien.

En su mente se reprodujo la conversación que había tenido con Bubbles hace unos días y no puedo evitar sentir algo de... decepción? Esta vez había dejado que las palabras de su azucarada hermanita se anidaran en su cabeza, haciéndola ver cosas que no existían. Molesta se reprimió a sí misma. Por un instante se había dejado llevar por pensamientos tontos e inútiles.

Dejando al hambre que sentía de lado, la pelinegra advirtió la imperante necesidad de salir de aquel lugar, de repente había empezado a sentirse incómoda y acalorada.

Buttercup había enfocado la mirada en dirección opuesta, tratando de encerrar aquellos pensamientos que le provocaban incomodidad. Cuando volvió a colocarla hacia donde había visto a los dos jóvenes , se topó a un sonriente Butch parado frente suyo. La chica curvilínea habia desaparecido de su vista.

-Entonces que te gustaría? Podemos ir a donde quieras, recuerda el campeón Butch invita-

Cuando le hablaba así de encantador, Buttercup no podía sentirse especial, desafortunadamente tenía que cambiar la dirección en la que iban sus sentimientos. Sin importar lo que costara, lucharía contra aquella idea que su dulce hermanita había plantado en su cabeza. Dando un golpe juguetón al Jojo mediano, le recriminó el haberla hecho esperar de más a lo que Butch respondió revolviéndole su pelo.

Ya le parecía a ella imposible que un chico tan guapo, popular y codiciado como Butch Jojo estuviera tras una chica tan desaliñada y poco atractiva como ella. Eran amigos, muy buenos amigos y Buttercup estaría conforme con ello.

.

.

.

Reían y hablaban sin cesar atrayendo la atención de los pocos clientes presentes a las 2 AM. Una conversación amena, divertida y ruidosa no era difícil de lograr entre ambos pelinegros. Música, deportes o lo que fuera, ella y Butch siempre tendrían puntos que exponer y opiniones que brindar, tanto que hasta le resultaba cómico lo mucho que coincidían en varios aspectos.

-"El Barón de la locura?" enserio?- le preguntó con algo de burla dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Suena genial, no? Es un apodo que tengo desde los cinco. Me lo puso Brick- contestó emocionado dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Bueno, un poco exagerado para mi gusto, pero si, suena algo genial-

-Algo? Es "El Barón de la Locura! El Barón de la _puta_ Locura nena, que puede ser más genial que eso?-

-"La Luchadora más Ruda"-

-Eso suena cursi-

-Por supuesto que no! Si quieres cursi deberías escucha este: "Bubbles; La alegría y las Risas"

-Por Dios-

\- Y que opinas de "Comandante y Líder"? El de Blossom es bastante genial como el mío -

-Wow, por como la describes, tu hermana mayor de seguro es toda una jefa mandona. Me recuerda bastante a mi hermano mayor "Brick; el Golpeador"

-"Brick; el Golpeador?"-

-Y Boomer "El más tonto de los tontos"

Buttercup se hecho reír descontroladamente, carcajeó tanto que pensó terminaría descostillada, al cabo de un minuto completo ella y Butch habían cesado las risas.

-Casi, siento pena por Boomer! quien les puso esos apodos?-

-Brick. Y a ustedes?-

-El profesor-

La sonrisa alegre que había tenido en el rostro había sido reemplazada por una melancólica. Hablar de su fallecido padre siempre había sido un tema difícil para la morena. Apendado, Butch se disculpó, a lo que la chica aseguró no era necesario.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, ella temporalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y él consternado por su pregunta anterior.

Presagiando que si ella no daba el primer paso para romper aquel ambiente, Buttercup hizo un comentario sobre la pelea de esa noche, haciendo que Butch recuperara las ganas de hablar.

-Ese tipo Fuzzy, pobrecito, no duró casi nada-

-Si verdad? El sujeto es un veterano y supuestamente uno de los más fuertes, a mi ni siquiera me hizo sudar!-

-Creo que deberías de cambiar tu apodo a "Butch; El Barón de la Hulmidad" Va mejor con tu personalidad-

-Nah, Brick se molestaría-

-Sabes que me parece raro? Te conozco hace casi 6 meses y nunca vi a tu hermano mayor. Vive fuera de Townsville o algo por el estilo?

-Nope, Brick vive en Townsville, sólo que como no anda en buenos términos con nuestro padre, decide evitarlo lo más que puede. Por ello toma cualquier trabajo que lo haga salir de la ciudad por un par de días... Generalmente está en casa uno o dos días para luego viajar de nuevo-

-Y a que se dedica?-

-Brick es abogado, como nuestro padre-

Buttercup asintió y dió un último mordisco a su hamburguesa antes de desechar sus residuos al basurero y dejar su charola lista para ser retirada. Butch no tardó mucho en terminar su cena y al igual que ella dejó su charola vacía sobre la mesa.

. . .

El camino a casa fue bastante ameno, hacían playback al compás de cada canción que sonara, sin importar si conocían las letras o no. Buttercup lo estaba pasando tan bien que casi no quería volver a casa, desafortunadamente cada vez se adentraban más al vecindario en cual había vivido toda su vida, imposible sería para ella no reconocer aquellos árboles y el parque infantil de la otra esquina. No tardaron casi nada en llegar hasta el edifico de apartamentos en el cual vivía con sus tres hermanas.

Butch aparcó su jeep y la acompañó hasta la puerta del edifico, aunque ella había insistido que no era necesario.

-Butterbabe, dime valió o no la pena cerrar "PowerPuff Fast Food" hoy?He?Confiesa!-

La morena mentiría si le dijera que nunca volvería a cerrar su amado camión de comida rápida, porque lo haría! una y mil veces más! La había pasado genial! Pero no era necesario que Butch lo supiera, así que con falso fastidio rodó sus ojos y le dió al moreno un vago si, valió la pena.

Estaba tan distraida buscando su llave en los bolsillo de sus jeans que sólo se percató de la cercanía de Butch cuando la tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso. _En la mejilla._

Buttercup por segunda vez aquella noche, había quedado petrificada. Butch quien no había apartado su mando de su mentón, tenía las pupilas algo dilatadas, su visión dirigida únicamente hacia sus labios.

Estaba tan cerca de ellos que todas las alarmas en su cerebro se activaron, ordenándole a sus extremidades reaccionar antes de que fuera muy tarde. Par su infortunio, sus brazos y piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina.

Buttercup podía sentir su respiración contra su cara cuando una voz hizo que diera una salto y separara de Butch como si este quemara.

-Buttercup, eres tú?-

En ese instante la chica intuyó que cualquier deidad que la tendría que estar cuidando de ella, optó por abandonarla justo esa noche. Allí a unos metros de ella y Butch observaba un muchacho de pelo castaño y desaliñado, vistiendo una camiseta desgastada con una inscripción que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Mitch-

.

.

.

Fin Parte 2

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora: He aquí el capítulo dos incluyendo más personajes, algunos de los cuales no mencioné por nombre pero creo intuyen de quienes se trata ;)

Para quien no sepa y esté interesado en saberlo los apodos de los chicos y las chicas son reales. _Blossom; Commander and the Leader, Bubbles; the Joy and the Laughter, Buttercup; the Toughest Fighter, Brick; the Bludgeoner, Butch; The Baron of Berserk_ y _Boomer; The Dumber than the Dumbest_. No estoy segura si mi traducción es la misma que usaron para el doblaje en español latino, ya que solo vi unos cuantos episodios doblados, la mayoría los vi en inglés :)

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que hayan encontrado durante su lectura. Espero este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que son mis mayores incentivos a la hora de escribir.


	3. para ls boxeadores, la paciencia es una

De el arte de Boxear y el arte de Cocinar

-Butch x Buttercup -

Universo Alternativo

Capítulo 3

 _Para los boxeadores, la paciencia es toda una ciencia._

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Golpeaba aquel saco de arena con tanta intensidad que la viga que lo sostenía al techo había empezado a desgastarse, pero como carajo lo iba a notar?! Estaba tan furioso que podría estallar.

Mierda, como deseaba que lo que tenía en frente suyo no fuera aquel saco, si no la cara de aquel tipo! El muy bastado lo interrumpió cuando por fin se había animado a dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Buttercup. Estaba harto de esta en la "Zona de Amigo"

Para colmo, aquel sujeto no era sólo un entrometido, no! Gracias a Boomer, quien consiguió la información a través de Bubbles, se había enterado que aquel tipo de pinta desaliñada se trataba del ex novio de Buttercup! Su Buttercup! Bueno, no era suya... _aun_...

Hasta donde sabía, habían terminado hace más de un año, entonces que hacía el muy maldito merodeando el vecindario de su ex en plena madrugada? Butch Jojo no estaba para nada complacido con los eventos que se desarrollaron luego que la habían pasado tan bien junto la joven chef.

Continuó descargando su enfado con el pobre saco, dándole golpes brutales.

-Estas ciego o cual es tu problema? No te das cuenta que estas a punto de echar el saco al suelo?-

Lo que le faltaba para rematar con la racha de mala suerte, un sermón de Brick. Butch no estaba de humor para discutir con su hermano mayor, ya que si lo hacía en el estado en el que se encontraba probablemente acabarían moliéndose a golpes.

El moreno se apartó de la bolsa que golpeaba, ignorando a su hermano quien se encontraba parado en medio del gimnasio, con los brazos cruzados y... la frente vendada?

-Y a ti que te sucedió?- su frustración anterior desapareció al ver que su hermano había tenido un accidente.

El mayor de los Jojo hizo un gesto como si aquella venda que atravesaba su frente no fuera la gran cosa .

-Esto? Tuve un pequeño accidente con el auto, nada de importancia-

-Para que te pusieran semejante venda en la cabeza, _mi querido hermano_ , no creo que haya sido algo sin importancia... Papá ya lo sabe?-

-El simio - apodo muy despectivo que usaban para acentuar la abundancia de vello facial en su padre adoptivo- están en otra. Pasé frente suyo y ni se dio cuenta-

Butch notó la tangible rabia en la voz de su hermano mayor. La rocosa relación con su padre lo ponía de esa manera, aunque no siempre fue así. Cuando eran pequeños, Mojo colmaba de regalos y atenciones a sus tres hijos; volviéndolos algo malcriados y sumamente egoístas.

A medida que fueron creciendo, las atenciones y consentimientos fueron limitándose; según su padre para que maduraran y se conviertan en serios adultos. Aquella actitud se volvió especialmente dura hacia Brick, a quien Mojo consideraba su sucesor y quien -según él- debería quedar a cargo de sus hermanos. Para Butch eso era una completa tontería, Boomer y el eran más que capaces de mantenerse por sí mismos, no veía la necesidad de dar un trato excesivamente frío y una carga innecesaria a su hermano mayor.

-Por lo menos has dejado que te examine un doctor? O es que esa venda te la pusiste tú mismo?-

El moreno notó como su hermano giraba los ojos ante tal pregunta - Claro que fui al doctor... _doctora_ mejor dicho... Le repetí como cinco veces que no había sido un accidente grave, pero la muy terca me obligó a hacerme varias radiografías! Bah, esa mujer era más rígida que una pared de cemento!-

-Y por lo menos estaba buena? inquirió con intención de apaciguar los ánimos de su irascible hermano.

Brick le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa de lobo, como esas que ponía cuando veía pasar a una mujer especialmente atractiva

 _\- Buenísima-_

-Ohhh- le tentó el moreno mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cuello y le daba un golpe juguetón al pecho de su hermano.

.

.

.

Aunque el sol brillaba intensamente, el clima seguía bastante agradable, el viento se filtraba bajo su camiseta de polo azul refrescándolo constantemente.

Boomer se encontraba a la sombra de un gran árbol, esperando a que Bubbles acabara su turno. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la chica saldría en cualquier momento.

Como este sábado _The Ruffs_ tocaría frente al camión de Powerpuff Fastfood , necesitaban conseguir alguna tarima improvisadle y fácil de armar. Bubbles se había ofrecido para buscarla y naturalmente, al enterarse de ello el Jojo menor se ofreció a ayudarla. Habían quedado en encontrarse a la salida de su trabajo.

El grupo de voces infantiles acercándose anunciaba que ya era la hora de salida para los niños del Jardín Pokey Oaks . Ordenadamente en fila, niños y niñas salían al encuentro de sus padres despidiéndose de "La señorita Bubbles" quien, en opinión de Boomer lucía _ilegalmente_ adorable en aquel delantal.

La rubia quedó en la entrada despidiendo al último de sus pequeños alumnos cuando él hizo visible su presencia.

-Boomer! Llegaste temprano!- exclamó la chica tomándose el rostro con las manos - Sólo dame 5 minutos para mudarme de ropa y podremos ir en búsqueda de lo que necesitamos!-

El chico, embobado ante tanta dulzura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y musitar un -Seguro-

. . .

Les tomaron 4 horas y 7 tiendas departamentales para encontrar algo que se acomodara a sus necesidades. Boomer no tenía idea de que existieran tantos tipos de madera! De roble, nogal, encina, olivo y quien sabe cuántas otras más! Sólo quería armar una simple tarima, no amueblar una cocina!

El cargaba las piezas y Bubbles trataba de recordar dónde había dejado aparcado el auto. Como el estacionamiento era inmenso, ambos rubios había olvidado donde exactamente lo habían al fin lo encontraron, la chica le abrió la compuerta y colocaron el conjunto de tablas de madera en la parte trasera del auto familiar que conducían las hermanas Utonio.

La primera vez que lo vio, a Boomer le llamó la atención que una chica tan joven como Bubbles manejara un auto como ese -un modelo obviamente dirigido a personas mayores o padres de familia- así que le preguntó el motivo por el cual en vez de usar un auto más pequeño y fácil de estacionar, optaba por manejar aquel modelo blanco con detalles morados a los costados. Algo melancólica, la chica le había respondido que ese era el auto de su amado padre y que ninguna de sus hermanas ni ella, habían tenido el coraje para deshacerse de él.

Bubbles arrancó el motor y se dirigió hasta la salida del estacionamiento.

. . .

Conducía con gracia, utilizando los cambios sutilmente, tanto que Boomer ni sentía cuando pasaba de segunda a tercera y viceversa. Aquella apta conductora lucía tan hermosa con sus coletas infantiles y aquel vestido de estampado floral que el joven Jojo no podía evitar observarla.

Al parecer no había apartado su vista de ella, ya que la rubia preocupada le preguntó si tenía algo en el rostro.

No supo que lo poseyó en ese instante ni de dónde le surgió el coraje. Algo dentro suyo hizo un click cuando la chica volteó a verlo con aquellos ojos ampliados y labios tentadores inquiriéndole sobre el estado de higiene de su cara. Sin más y en pleno semáforo en rojo, Boomer Jojo le plantó un beso en los labios. Fue tan rápido que si Bubbles no hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, no hubiera estado segura si aquello fue o no un beso.

Los bocinazos de los conductores ubicados tras suyo la hicieron salir del transe post-beso, observando al chico sentado a su lado rojo como un tomate.

Movilizó el auto unas cuadras más adelante hasta encontrar un lugar libre para aparcar, cuando lo hizo, se desbrochó el cinturón de seguridad y exigió al muchacho un explicación a sus recientes actos - _Boomer, Por qué me besaste?_

Boomer por supuesto no tenía el valor para mirarle a los ojos y decirle que había actuado por mero impulso, después de todo, para él Bubbles no era sólo un rostro bonito o una conquista cualquiera, aquella chica se había anidado en sus pensamientos sin que el siquiera lo haya notado.

Su intensa mirada celeste lo tenía acorralado, temía que si le confesara que la había besado en un acto de impulso la chica lo tomara de la manera equivocada y terminara odiándolo, pero en el instante que aquella mirada intensa se tornó triste Boomer confesó todo. No solo sobre aquel impulso, sino de cómo no dejaba de pensar en ella _-Lo siento Bubbles, no me odies-_

Esperaba una queja, una palabrota o al menos un golpe.

Lo que no esperaba, _carajo_ , ni un millón de años se hubiera esperado fue ver a la linda rubia salirse del asiento del conductor para ubicarse sobre su regazo y besarle los labios hasta dejarlos colorados.

.

.

.

Frustrado lanzó su teléfono móvil encima de su cama. Era la enésima vez que lo chequeaba y ella no había contestado sus mensajes.

La paciencia no era algo que caracterizase a Butch, pero luego de dos días de aguantarse las ganas de ir hasta el departamento de Buttercup y demandarle una respuesta, como mínimo se merecía un premio Nobel.

Frustrado y temeroso de meter la pata en alguna acción no premeditada, decidió salir a correr con esperanzas que lo ayude a alivianar un poco la tensión que tenía encima.

. . .

Cuatro horas trotando a orillas de la bahía de Townsville había dado frutos positivos, ahora se sentía algo menos tenso y ansioso. Se aceró a un puesto callejero en busca de agua fresca para calamar su sed, pagó por su bebida y continuó trotando. Como no había traído su auto, trotaría hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando giró la quinta esquina, el moreno se percató de que no había notado la cantidad de edificios nuevos en Townsville, eran tantos que ya casi ni reconocía la zona en la que se encontraba!

Había dado vueltas y vueltas tratando de encontrar algún camino que le resultara familiar e inconscientemente sus pasos lo habían traído al vecindario que había visitado unas noches atrás

Divisó aquel edificio de apartamentos en el que Buttercup vivía con sus hermanas y estuvo tentado a darle una visita sorpresa, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aquella morena era una chica complicada, si se sentía presionada terminaría alejándose de él y Butch Jojo no estaba dispuesto a echar por el drenaje todo el trabajo que había hecho por acercarse a ella en los 6 últimos meses.

Había dado vuelta, con toda intención regresar a su hogar cuando alguien chocó contra su brazo. Alguien que reconoció por la pinta desaliñada.

-Perdón amigo, no te vi-

-Hey! Que carajos haces aquí?-

El chico, completamente sorprendido ante el extraño que se dirigía a él de manera tan descortés, retiró el cigarrillo de entre sus labios y le dedicó una mirada extrañada

-Disculpa? Me hablas a mi?-

-Ves a alguien más en la calle?-

El castaño, sin ánimos de pelear con aquel extraño que probablemente tenía uno o dos tornillos flojos decidió pasarlo de largo, provocando que toda la tensión que Butch había liberado regresara a él multiplicada por diez.

Tomó al tal Mitch de la parte trasera de su camisa, colocándolo frente suyo.

-Hey! Estás loco o qué?- demandaba mientras se acomodaba la camiseta

-Aléjate de ella-

-Maldito loco! De que mierda me hablas?- Demandó ante la intensa mirada verde bosque. Fue allí cuando Mitch reconoció a su atacante, era el mismo tipo que había estado con Buttercup!

-No te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, aléjate de ella-

Mitch observó a Butch desafiante, negándose a retroceder un paso. El moreno por su parte se contenía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de darle un derechazo. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, mientras el castaño tenía sostenía fuertemente la navaja escondida en su bolsillo, el moreno apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Ambos quedaron viéndose hasta que unos oportunos Bubbles y Boomer llegaron dando bocinazos, haciéndole saber a Butch -y al resto del vecindario- de su llegada.

Ante la inesperada llegada de los rubios el chico castaño decidió alejarse, no sin antes colisionar su hombro contra Butch.

. . .

Es que Bubbles no terminaría de regañarlo nunca? Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que la rubia lo había prácticamente arrojado dentro de su auto y condujera quien sabe por dónde hasta parar frente a su casa.

-Butch! Aléjate de Mitch! -

-Alejarme? El tipo ese topó conmigo en plena calle!-

-Pues no parecía un simple tope! Más bien parecía que estaban a punto de pelear!-

-El tal Mitch ese está asechando a Buttercup, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados!

\- Butch, por lo que más quieras, aléjate de él... Mitch está metido con gente mala en cosas turbias...-

-Ah que miedo! -exclamó con una falso tono femenino- Con dos golpes le haré besar asfalto al fideo ese! -

-Quieres que te suspendan de nuevo? Si golpeas a este tipo te pueden revocar la licencia de Boxeo! No seas burro!- bramaba Boomer

Bubbles respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse antes de continuar

-Butch, tu quieres o no quieres a mi hermana?- demando con falsa serenidad.

Ante la inesperada pregunta, el moreno quedó helado. Claro que la quería, sólo que lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Ese silencio es un sí o un no?-

-Estoy loco por ella-

Complacida con la respuesta, Bubbles colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Entonces deja a mi hermana encargase de Mitch, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual reapareció, Buttercup sabrá cómo manejarlo. - Butch estuvo a punto de refutar a lo que la rubia agregó - Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero si quieres que Buttercup se abra a ti, debes confiar en ella y dejarla manejar esta situación-

-...-

El chico de pelo negro aún estaba con ánimos de luchar, pero mentiría si dijera que no le hacía sentir anarquía en sus entrañas escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Tú tienes todo mi apoyo. Confió en ti y necesito que tú confíes en mi-

La duda lo carcomía y las ganas de moler a palos al tal Mitch lo abatían... pero debía actuar con la cabeza fría. Por más que le costara aceptarlo, Bubbles tenía razón.

La chica quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que el moreno por fin asintió.

-Gracias-

.

.

.

Era sábado por la tarde cuando empezaron con los preparativos, el ambiente se encontraba muy ameno; charla, risas y besos furtivos entre Boomer y Bubbles estaban a la orden del día. Aquel par de rubios, no era mu discreto... por decirlo de alguna forma.

-No creo que esos dos tengan hambre luego de comer tanto beso- murmuró Blossom para sí misma mientras ordenaba la zona de la caja, ya que hoy le tocaría atender a los clientes.

La infatigable doctora, por fin pudo hacer un hueco en su saturado horario y dedicarle algo de tiempo a sus hermanas, después de meses por fin había sido presentada ante los hermanos Jojo de los que tanto había oído hablar! Al menos a uno de ellos.

No estaría siendo completamente honesta si no confesara que la primera impresión que tuvo de Boomer fue algo... como decirlo... peculiar, tal vez ? El chico de pelo rubio era un joven muy atractivo, algo despistado y de personalidad un tanto introvertida para sus estándares.

Blossom dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó ordenando su espacio de trabajo. Estaba sobre pensando las cosas, después de todo, quien era ella para juzgar a alguien por tan mínimo detalle?

-Utonio?- inquiró una voz que se le hizo vagamente familiar.

Al escuchar su nombre familiar, la pelirroja elevó la mirada hasta la fuente de aquella voz topándose con un rostro que activaba todos los tics nerviosos que tenía en el rostro _-Hablando de amantes del lenguaje vulgar-_

Ahí estaba, en toda su ingerida gloria, aquel paciente que le hizo perder la paciencia en más de una ocasión.

-...Qué haces aquí?-

-Qué hago aquí?- Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Ah que maduro Señor Jojo, tan típico de usted! - bufó - Este camión de comidas es atendido por mis hermanas y hoy vine a ayudarlas-

-Tus hermanas?-

-La rubia que esta por allá y la otra debe estar por la cocina... Y tú? Nunca te hubiera imaginado como amante de la cocina callejera- acusó enfatizando su mirada en aquella ropa de apariencia costosa.

-Pues sea lo que sea que te hubieras imaginado de mí, de seguro estas equivocada rojita- contestó altanero aquel sujeto pelirrojo vestido de traje

-Ugh, lo que sea, no estoy obligada a soportar tu falta de cordialidad ni educación cuando no estoy de turno, así que si no estás aquí para comprar algo, por favor vuelve por donde viniste-

Ambos estaban inmersos en una silenciosa batalla de miradas cuando un descuidado Boomer se acercó al par y tomó al pelirrojo del cuello en un abrazo juguetón _\- Brick, llegaste!-_

Blossom quedó petrificada en su asiento, no podía creer su suerte! Este descortés pelirrojo era el hermano mayor del novio de hermanita?

. . .

El lugar estaba colmado de clientes, tantos que si aquella pelirroja _-quien asumía era Blossom-_ no estuviera ayudando en la caja, Bubbles no daría abasto.

Powerpuff FastFood siempre había tenido bastante clientela, más nunca había visto a tanta gente abarrotada alrededor de aquel camión de comida rápida. Después de todo, la banda de Boomer había atraído a más gente de la que se esperaba.

Habían chicas gritando y saltando al compás de Boomer y su banda quienes en ese instante empezaron a cantar un cover de la canción "Lounge Act" de Nirvana.

Butch observaba en un lugar donde no fuera encontrado con facilidad, después de todo Buttercup no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas y no quería dar lugar a ninguna situación incómoda. En estos momentos de soledad e incertidumbre, la palabras que Bubbles le había dicho eran lo único que lo reconfortaba.

. . .

Al final de la noche, sólo quedaban unas cuantas sillas desordenadas y basura por juntar. Se notaba que las chicas estaban bastante cansadas y el prospecto de tener que quedarse al menos unos 40 minutos más recogiendo las sillas y limpiando no se veía para nada atractivo, pero así lucían conformes con los resultados de la noche. Boomer por supuesto quedó ayudando a Bubbles.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sus ojos captaron algo que lo hizo tensar. Desde donde permanecía escondido, Butch divisó a aquella solitaria figura acercarse a Buttercup. Era el tal Mitch.

. . .

Lo que había empezado como una conversación que no podía oír de que se trataba, se había vuelto en un concurso de gritos. Reproches y quejas con más de un año de añejamiento eran claramente captadas por los oídos del moreno, tanto que la discusión fue interrumpida por Bubbles, haciendo que el par calmara los ánimos y se alejaran del camión, llegando a un punto donde los podía oír con claridad.

-Ya te lo dije Mitch, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desperdiciamos-

-Mira Butter, sé que fue mi culpa, sé que la cagué bien grande. Lo sé. Pero si tan sólo me dieras otra oportunidad..Estoy limpio... te lo juro.-

Buttercuo quedó en silencio y Butch sintió escalofríos _\- Lo estaba considerando?-_

Al igual que el pelinegro, Mitch había tomado el silencio de la morena como algo positivo acercándose a ella con intenciones de abrazarla. Las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto se hicieron tan intensas que estaba a punto de abandonar su escondite.

-Lo siento-

Mitch parecía no comprender el significado de aquellas palabras colocando sus brazos alrededor de la chica, a lo que ella respondió apartándolo suavemente.

-Lo siento, no puedo-

La miró con una expresión de traición, tomando un paso atrás. Tras un breve silencio, aquella expresión se tornó rencorosa.

-Es por ese tipo verdad? Estas con él?-

-No se trata de él, se trata de mí... Entiéndelo Mitch, ya no te amo-

-Y lo amas a él?!-

Buttercup quedó en silencio de nuevo, haciendo que Mitch golpeara la pared en frustración.

-Wow, No lo puedo creer. Simplemente no lo puedo creer. Lo nuestro empezó desde que éramos un par de niñatos de cinco y ahora, de la nada viene un tipo rico y te hace olvidar de todo?- acusaba enfurecido.

\- Si es rico o no, no tiene ninguna importancia - Gritó ofuscada la chica - Además como te dije, se trata de mí y no pienso cambiar mi forma de pensar. Lo nuestro se acabó. Por favor déjame en Paz-

Ante la determinación en aquellos ojos verdes, Mitch entendió que todo esfuerzo sería en vano. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le acarició la mejilla.

-Siento haber reaccionado tarde-

El chico castaño colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y sin más se alejó caminando.

Butch permaneció en la oscuridad, soltando un suspiro que ni el mismo estaba consciente de estar reteniendo. Esta noche dormiría tranquilo.

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba golpeando aquel desgastado saco de arena, habían pasado dos días desde que había presenciado aquella conversación entre Mitch y Buttercup y sus ánimos se habían apaciguado considerablemente. Ya ni siquiera había vuelto a escribir a la morena.

Satisfecho con su entrenamiento del día, decidió que ya era hora de suspenderlo. Tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor del cuello y se dispuso salir del gimnasio que tenía en casa cuando vio asomándose la sonriente cara de su hermano menor. El rubio tenía un expresión tan particular que Butch no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

-Butchie-boy~- lo llamó en una falsa voz melosa. El moreno frunció el seño, cuando Boomer usaba aquel tono de voz era por que algo se traía entre manos.

-Que _carajos_ quieres?-

-Yo? Nada. Sólo venía a avisarte que una _linda chica_ viene a verte?-

-Pues dile que vuelva por donde vino. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie-

-Seguro no quieres ver a una linda chica?-

- _Boomer_ \- advirtió el pelinegro

-Ni siquiera a esta?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa idéntica al Gato risueño, dejando pasar a la morena que estaba tras suyo.

El Jojo menor cerró la puerta del gimnasio, dejando a ambos pelinegros frente a frente.

Butch la observaba silente, sorprendido ante la inesperada visita. Se veía tan incómoda que incluso encontraba tierna la escena. Ni quería imaginarse lo que de seguro le habrá costado juntar el valor necesario para buscarlo, y a su casa ni más ni menos!

Teniendo en mente la personalidad de Buttercup y antes que él mismo pudiera arrepentirse de decir algo sin pensarlo, el moreno quedó mudo esperando que ella diera el primer paso.

-Hey- le saludo tímidamente

-Hey- respondió él secándose el cuello

-Te perdiste del sábado, estuvo genial- comenzó

-Lo sé...así me lo dijo Boomer-

Buttercup asintió y pausó unos segundos, aparentemente muy concentrada en las agujetas de sus tennis.

-Perdona por haber desaparecido estos días - comenzó la chica - Es que todo se volvió muy confuso y luego apareció Mitch y...- Buttercup se acercó unos pasos, quedando a una distancia prudente.

El Jojo mediano notaba lo incómoda que se encontraba; roja como un tomate y fijando la mirada a cualquier dirección menos la suya _-adorable-_

-Estas molesto conmigo?-

Butch se aceró a ella suprimiendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos antes de contestarle

-No Butterbabe-

-Creí que lo estarías... no contesté tus mensajes y no apareciste el sábado y... no lo sé...después de todo lo que paso... Buttercup pausó, insegura de como continuar

-Quieres que me enoje?- bromeó

-Tonto. Claro que no... Es que aquella noche, cuando Mitch apareció... no sé, cuando te vi alejarte creí que estabas furioso... quizás algo ce ...- La morena detuvo aquella palabra antes de que saliese por su boca, para su infortunio, Butch había captado lo que estaba a punto de vociferar.

-Crees que estaba celoso?- inquirió

-NO! No. No.- negaba con el rostro enrojecido.

-Pues lo estaba- confesó - Estaba tan celoso, que podría haber matado a ese tipo-

Ojos verde lima abiertos de par en par observaban incrédulos orbes verde bosque, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar.

Butch por su parte la tomó del mentón, tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche. Alineó su fino rostro al suyo y se acercó a ella, con intenciones de sellar el beso que se le había sido negado noches atrás.

La morena por su parte, trató de detenerlo localizando sus brazos sobre sus hombros _\- Espera -_ le dijo con voz quebraba. El pelinegro en cambio no cedió un centímetro, _agregando - Estoy cansado de esperar-_ antes de juntar sus labios en un beso tibio que ambos habían necesitado desde hace tiempo.

.

.

.

Fin Parte 3

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora: He aquí el capítulo tres atando cabos sueltos entre los verdes, juntando a los azules y presentando a los rojos. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo será el final, así que para quienes gustaron del fic; Permanezcan atentos!

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que hayan encontrado durante su lectura. Espero no haya entorpecido su lectura y este capítulo haya sido de su agrao. Si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que son mis mayores incentivos a la hora de escribir.


	4. Las Chefs independientes viven felices

De el arte de Boxear y el arte de Cocinar

-Butch x Buttercup -

Universo Alternativo

Capítulo Final

 _Las Chefs independientes viven felices para siempre_

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Buttercup estaba realmente nerviosa, y tenía motivos de sobra por los cuales estarlo! Después de meses de estar de novia con Butch, por fin conocería a su padre; Mojo Jojo, uno de los hombres más importantes e influyentes de la ciudad.

Mojo junto lo que su nombre y apellido implicaran no eran lo que la ponían en ese estado. No, para nada! Más bien era la idea de ser rechazada por Mojo lo que la hacía temblar. Aunque no lo vociferara, para ella era sumamente importante tener la aprobación del padre del hombre al que ama.

Entre que se acomodaba torpemente el vestido, Butch apareció tras suyo; trajeado -luciendo peligrosamente apuesto- ayudándola a subir el zipper de aquella prenda.

"Sabes, si no fuera a Padre que quien tenemos que ir a ver, este zip terminaría abajo... y el vestido fuera.. todo fuera" comentó seductoramente besándole el cuello.

Buttercup, si no fuera por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, le hubiera dado una respuesta más concreta que la débil sonrisa que le enseñó a través del espejo, a lo que Butch la volteó y la tomó firmemente del rostro.

"Todo saldrá bien nena, estoy seguro de que le encantarás"

Buttercup inmersa en aquel gesto, presionó sus manos contra las que sujetaban sus rostro.

"Y que pasa si no le gusto?"

"No me importa" contestó sin dudarlo un instante.

"No me importa en lo absoluto. Yo contigo me caso, aunque el mundo entero se venga encima"

.

.

.

La mansión Jojo parecía algo salido de una película de ciencia ficción. Era de diseño futurista, circular, compleméntenle blanca y plateada, incluso tenía un inmenso telescopio en la cima de una sus infinitas torres. Cuanto más se adentraba, podía distinguir de los finos detalles en las paredes e incluso se podía divisar uno que otro de los costos muebles de algunas de las habitaciones que permanecían con las ventanas abiertas, así como se podía notar una habitación bastante peculiar; de paredes blancas, con ciertos artefactos electrónicos que la mayor de las Hermanas Utonio - estaba segura- no encontraría en ninguna tienda de electrónica común. Blossom no podía dejar de observar maravillada, mientras seguía a Butch junto a Buttercup y Boomer junto a su Bubbles.

Los 5 jóvenes se abrían paso entre los conservados jardines hasta llegar a la entrada principal, donde Brick los recibió y luego se colocó al lado de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

. . .

Mojo observaba silencioso a los 6 jóvenes-adultos sentados a su larga mesa en el comedor. Sus 3 hijos permanecían sentados en un extremo, mientras que aquellas tres señoritas permanecían sentadas en el otro.

No le había agradado para nada el haberse enterado apenas la noche anterior que su hijo mediano estaba comprometido y mucho menos con una muchachita que no correspondía a su mismo nivel social, pero en cuanto se enteró que se trataba de una de la hijas del Profesor Utonio; su viejo amigo quien ya había fallecido hace uno años, la aceptó sin emitir queja alguna.

Sus otras hermanas parecían también tener algo con sus otros dos muchachos, al menos la rubita con Boomer . Brick y la pelirroja, bueno por lo poco que había podido observar, se veían... tensos?

Mojo no le dio mayor importancia. Terminó su rápida observación a sus invitadas y ahora aburrido del silencio, decidió servirse una copa de vino antes de volver amena aquella cena.

"Así que podremos esperar un una boda para Marzo? Porque Marzo es el tercer mes del año y uno de mis favoritos, el mes en que me encuentro de vacaciones y podré asistir a tu Boda sin suspender ninguno de mis compromisos, porque soy tu padre y como tal, mi presencia es fundamental en la boda de mi propio hijo, entonces Marzo, no Butch?"

Butch quien tragaba sin parar, se atragantó al oír la grave voz de su padre y tosió desesperado tratando de normalizar su respiración

Brick y Boomer le dieron palmadas, divertidos ante la reacción de su hermano pelinegro. Buttercup lo miraba preocupada, mientras sus hermanas reían por lo bajo.

"Así mismo Padre, además Buttercup y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos"

Buttercup, alarmada, le propino una patada bajo la mesa _-Es que este tonto no entendió cuando le advertí de no decir nada de eso antes de hablar con Blossom?-_

"Entonces te mudas definitivamente?"

"Si Padre" Para este punto de la conversación Buttercup se escondía de la inquisitiva mirada de su hermana mayor, de preferencia le hubiera gustado que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante.

"Muy bien, les deseo lo mejor entonces"

"Gracias Señor"

Dando por terminado la breve charla con su segundo hijo, Mojo se dispuso a continuar con su cena, siendo interrumpido por su hijo menor.

"Padre, yo también tengo un anuncio que hacer" La voz de Boomer interrumpió el ambiente calmado haciendo que Mojo observara a su pequeño hijo extrañado y que la mayor de las hermanas Utonio dejara caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

"Bubbles y yo también hemos decidido vivir juntos"

"Qué?" preguntó la pelirroja en un tono inaudible y dolido. Es que sus hermanas ya no confiaban en ella?

Para el par de morenos y Mojo Jojo aquella no fue una noticia devastadora, como lo fue para el par de pelirrojos. Blossom se sentía dejada de lado, además de que no quería vivir sola y Brick...bueno Brick no quería vivir sólo con su padre. Si sus hermanos se iban, el también lo haría.

"Bubbles, cuando decidieron eso? Acaso no pensabas contármelo?" reclamó algo herida la pelirroja tratando de moderar su tono de voz.

"Lo siento Blossom, no te dijimos nada porque no queríamos preocuparte"

La pelirroja partió su mirada entre su hermana y su novio sentado frente a ella, haciéndole saber a ambos que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

"Y que problema hay con ello rosita?" interrumpió Brick "Yo seré tu nuevo compañero y solucionado el asunto"

"Brick, tú tienes una relación formal con la señorita Utonio?" inquirió su padre dubitativo

"No, pero pronto la tendré" Dijo esto último guiñándole a Blossom mientras que esta bufaba en su asiento, colorada de pies a cabeza.

"Ni loca!"

.

.

.

Blossom se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo su café matutino y leyendo el periódico cuando del pasillo emergió su cuñado rubio vistiendo unos pijamas más que graciosos; de color celeste y diseño de caritas sonrientes amarillas... de seguro Bubbles tenía algo que ver con aquella escandalosa prenda.

"Buenos Días cuñadita" le guiñó el rubio y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador. Tomó algunos alimentos y volvió por el mismo trayecto por el que había venido.

La pelirroja devolvió el saludo cortésmente y reanudó su lectura, sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos vayan a una _zona prohibida_. Sentía un picazón de envidia de sus hermanas y se odiaba por ello. No mal interpreten! Estaba contenta que ambas hayan encontrado a un par de excéntricos pero buenos muchachos con quienes compartir sus vidas, realmente estaba feliz por ellas, pero no podía evitar sentirse dejada de lado. Era la mayor, se suponía que estas cosas le pasarían primero a ella...

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando un nuevo mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono móvil la sacó de su transe. Desbloqueó el seguro de la pantalla táctil y entrecerró los ojos al ver el nombre del emisor.

Era aquel atrevido, vulgar y pedante sujeto de nuevo. Suspiró de nuevo. Es que acaso el gen de la _no-idiotez_ sólo llego a los dos Jojo menores?

. . .

Frustrado, lanzó su celular sobre su cama para luego desplomarse sobre su suave y acolchada superficie, fijando la mirada perdida en el rojo techo de su habitación.

Brick Jojo, abogado penal estrella de Townsville, dejaba escapar un gruñido frustrado. Aquella doctora lo traía loco, y lo peor de todo era que lo ignoraba como si fuera la peste! La muy gélida ni siquiera había respondido uno sólo de sus mensajes! Es que acaso no sabía que la mitad de población femenina de Townsville moría por siquiera un minuto de su tiempo?

Frunciendo el ceño se acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza, completamente decidido a no dejar en paz a la doctora de pelo rojo, no al menos sin antes dar una buena pelea.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 PM y la pelea terminaría en cualquier instante. Buttercup, quien movía los puños de lado al lado imitando los movimientos de Butch en el cuadrilátero era sostenida por Bubbles. La morena se había puesto tan intensa que ni siquiera notaba que con un sólo movimiento falso caería desparramada sobre el guardia que separaba el ring de los espectadores.

-Derecha, arriba, derecha!- Agh, la otra derecha!-

La Utonium mediana gritaba ordenes a su novio cuando el oponente contra el cual luchaba cayó desplomado al suelo. Al no reincorporarse tras la cuenta regresiva, el réferi levantó uno de los brazos de Butch declarándolo el ganador de aquel encuentro.

La ola de aplausos y festejos no se hizo esperar, en especial por parte de la chica de pelo negro quien aplaudía y silababa el festejo de su chico mientras que sus dos hermanas a sus respectivos costados; la rubia quien la observaba divertida y la pelirroja quien se tapaba el rostro reprobando el espectáculo montado por su hermana mediana.

. . .

Lo esperaba fuera de los vestidores como tantas veces antes lo había hecho; ansiosa de verlo y darle un merecido beso como premio por haber ganado aquella pelea; siguiendo sus consejos por supuesto!

Buttercup no era del tipo de mostrar afecto en público, pero en situaciones como esta, cuando Butch no se comportaba como un asno y le hacía caso a sus consejos, ni ella misma podía contenerse la ganas de mimar a su hombre, aunque sea frente a uno que otro extraño.

Estaba distraída esperándolo, cuando un destello de verde captó su atención.

Era aquella chica que había visto la primera vez que asistió a una de pelea de Butch. La recordaba por lo llamativa y por qué no admitirlo; atractiva mujer que era. Alta, morena, luciendo un mohawk bastante atrevido y tachas por doquier. Esa chica sí que tenía estilo.

Pero que hacía de nuevo aquella chica en el vestidor?

Su corazón se detuvo al ver a aquella morena abrazando a Butch. Y el muy bastardo le correspondía el puto abrazo?!

 _Que carajos?!_

Enfurecida como un toro, emprendió marcha hasta el par que se encontraba delante suyo, pendiendo énfasis en hacer sonido con sus pies contra el suelo de mármol.

El Jojo mediano levantó la mirada, sonriéndole como si nada. Pero que descaro del muy bastardo! Tomó con fuerza a la chica del brazo, separándola de Butch y captando su atención.

Ni siquiera indicios de una mueca de dolor se dibujaron en su rostro, lo cual pareció inusual a Buttercup. Cualquier otra bombachita floja hubiera chillado al sentir su brusco agarre, más en cambio esta chica morena de ojos verde bosque la miraba severa. Tenía una mirada gélida y algo intimidante... pero... sería un frío, frío día en el infierno el día en que Buttercup Utonium se dejara intimidar alguien.

"Saca tus pezuñas de encima de mi hombre! Ahora!"

En ese instante, en que la tenía en frente y en primer plano, pudo notar que sus ojos y porte eran muy parecidos a los de Butch, incluso podía notar que sus brazos estaban tonificados y con algo de músculo, lo necesario para no ser considerado como masculino.

Por un breve segundo se sintió atrapada bajo aquella mirada molesta e inquisitiva, pero cuando lo chica abrió la boca, no pudo sentirse más que como una tonta.

"Es ella?" preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a Butch

"Así mismo" contestó asintiendo entre risas reprimidas

"De que carajo están hablando? Y de qué carajo te ríes bastardo?" dijo esto último empujando a Butch. Este se tomó unos segundos, antes de componerse.

"Butterbabe" Comenzó tomándola de una mano, gesto que por supuesto rechazó al instante, ante el rechazo, el moreno suspiró derrotado y continuó

"Buttercup; Nena, Amor de mi vida; te presento a mi prima Brute"

. . .

"No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que se trataba de tu prima! Nunca mencionaste que tenías familia aparte de tu padre y tus hermanos! Acabo de pasar el papelón del siglo! Y con tu jodida prima!"

Buttercup se abría camino a pasos agigantados mientras Butch corría tras suyo, tratando de alcanzarla.

"Buttercup, nena, no es para tanto…. Además creo que a Brute no pudiste haberle caído mejor"

Buttercup se detuvo a medio paso y giró para tenerlo enfrente, mirándolo como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

"La zarandeé del brazo Butch, como piensas que eso puede tomarse como algo positivo?!"

"Pues para ella lo fue. Luego de que nos dejaras a solas me dio el visto bueno, créeme, le agradas… de no ser así, no creo que te hubiera dejado alejarte sin un rasguño encima"

La morena analizó en el rostro de su novio, buscando algún indicio de falsedad en sus palabras y como no encontró ninguno dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. El Jojo mediano avanzó hasta ella y le besó la frente con delicadeza, murmurando por enésima vez aquella noche que lo sentía, a lo que ella asintió y agregó;

"No me hubiera dejado ir si ningún rasguño, he? Parece que la violencia es algo muy común en tu familia"

"Uuuuy nena, no tienes idea"

.

.

.

Este día fue el colmo de pesado. Cirugías, suturas, consultas misceláneas, en fin… El día de hoy había tendido un total de 15 pacientes y dos cirugías! Niños mordidos por perros, heridos de bala, armas blancas, heridos en peleas con puños, heridos en accidentes automovilísticos e incluso gente con un simple resfriado. Todo lo que pudiera imaginarse podría ocurrir durante su guardia, sucedió para la Doctora Blossom Utonio.

Sentía como sus pisadas perdían firmeza y como sus hombros pesaban una tonelada cada uno, ansiaba un descanso pero aún no quería ir a su departamento. Sabía que sus hermanas estarían con sus respectivos novios y para ser sincera no quería sentirse fuera de sitio... ya saben; 4 son compañía y 5 son multitud. Aunque no fuera muy fanática de las bebidas alcohólicas, hoy extrañamente tenía ganas de un trago, y bien que se lo tenía merecido!

Al terminar su guardia, la joven doctora dejó su guardapolvo tendido sobre su silla reclinable, cambiando su apariencia de seria profesional por la de una joven casual; vistiendo una falda de tubo morada que resaltaba sus curvas y una camisa de algodón blanca sin escote. Simple y elegante como ella prefería.

Tomó las llaves del auto que compartía con sus hermanas y se dirigió al estacionamiento con energías renovadas mientras en su mente sólo había un dilema; pediría un Daiquiri Frozen de Frambuesa? O un Margarita?

...tal vez pediría ambos.

. . .

La luz tenue, el jazz flotando en el aire, el sonido de los vasos y botellas chocar y su torpe roce con un extraño, hizo que la joven doctora apretara con fuerza su bolso de mano. _The Gangreen Pub_ sí que estaba en penumbras! o al menos eso pensó la mayor de las hermanas Utonio, quien no frecuentaba este tipo de lugares.

Luego de haberse disculpado al hombre con el que tropezó y con valentía renovada se dirigió hasta la barra del bar, ocupando el primer lugar disponible a su alcance.

Sin mucho ademán, se puso cómoda mientras el bar tender se le acercó, musitando "Buenas Noches"; mientras le daba una mirada apreciativa de pies a cabeza.

Blossom, quien por lo general rodaría los ojos ante este tipo de actitud, esta vez decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, soltó una sonrisa coqueta devolviendo el saludo y haciendo su primer pedido de la noche; un daikiri frozen de frambuesa.

Le había tendido al bar tender su tarjeta de crédito cuando una mano se le adelantó a la suya e interrumpió una grave voz masculina "Agrégalo a mi cuenta Ace"

Blossom quedó petrificada en su asiento, conocía aquella voz... de hecho la había estado evitando durante semanas...

"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, pero si es la mismísima Doctora Blossom Utonio... por lo visto estas bien, muy bien diría yo" Dijo Brick Jojo, imitando la misma mirada que el bar tender le había dedicado hace unos minutos, sólo que esta vez aquel coqueteo tuvo el efecto contrario, en vez de darle una sonrisa como respuesta Blossom se cruzó los brazos.

"Y yo que anduve tan preocupado, pensé que te había tragado la tierra rosita" pronunció haciendo un falso ademán dramático para luego dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

"Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? O a otra a quien acosar?"

Aquel sujeto sentado a su lado quien se encogía los hombros como respuesta era sumamente atractivo _-ni siquiera ella se animaba a negarlo-_ raros ojos rojos, pelirrojo; su tono de pelo era un poco más oscuro que el zanahoria que ella poseía, cabello largo hasta la nuca atado en una coleta, dos perforaciones en cada oreja, fornido, alto y elegante, hermano mayor de los novios de sus hermanas menores y por lo que había oído murmurar, era uno de los mejores abogados en todo Townsville, provenía de una familia adinerada y tradicional. Todo un partido.

Lástima que fuera un engreído, pedante, petulante y machista a más no poder. No habían buena apariencia o dinero que la hicieran pasar por alto aquellos factores.

Terminó su trago en silencio, ignorando cualquier intento de conversación por parte del mayor de los hermanos Jojo y se incorporó, dispuesta a alejarse de aquel sitio lo más rápido de sus pies le permitieran, sólo para que Brick la tomara del brazo, prácticamente rogándole con la mirada para que se quedara unos minutos más... incluso se ofreció pagar el resto de sus tragos.

Considerando sus opciones en una balanza; por una lado no quería volver aún al departamento que compartía con sus hermanas y por otro; no soportaba a este sujeto pedante.

Al final, decidió quedarse en el Bar, siempre y cuando Brick pagara la cuenta.

. . .

 _Mierda_. Se le había olvidado que no era tan buena bebedora. Y lo peor es que ahora se sentía como una idiota de primer nivel.

Luego de 5 daikiri frozen y 2 horas de conversación miscelánea; Brick Jojo ya no le parecía tan mal sujeto, por supuesto seguía teniendo esos aires de grandeza que podían irritarla incluso en su entonado estado.

Pero...

Tras esa fachada de tipo rudo, casanova y pedante era un sujeto bastante interesante e inteligente.

Aunque...

Maldita sea la hora en que decidió aceptar su oferta.

De la forma más vergonzosa, también descubrió que podría ser un caballero; como cuando a ella se le subieron los tragos a la cabeza e intentó besarlo pero él la detuvo a medio camino reclamando que no quería nada con ella, a menos que estuviera en sus 5 sentidos.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, algo alarmada debido a que aún no se acostumbraba a despertar acompañada. Los leves ronquidos tras su cuello y los brazos enroscados por su cintura le hicieron recordar que hace unos meses Butch se había auto invitado a mudarse al apartamento que compartía con sus hermanas, algo tan repentino y cómico como la primera vez que su hermana mayor lo encontró hurgando en el refrigerador al volver de su trabajo

Blossom no estuvo para nada complacida. La pelirroja era tremendamente territorial y autoritaria. Al enterarse que el Jojo mediano ahora vivía bajo su techo y sin su previa autorización... digamos que la chica líder no lo tomó con buena cara, pero tras unas semanas de gestos caballerosos y ayuda con los gastos, Butch se había ganado su lugar. Para cuando Boomer también se adhirió bajo su humilde techo familiar, la pelirroja no tardó en aceptarlo.

Buttercup se giró para encarar el rostro de su prometido desde hace 2 meses. Quién diría que alguien de apariencia tan tosca y agresiva se podría ver más tierno que un gatito cuando dormía?

Pasó una mano por su barbilla sintiendo sus vellos faciales picar la yema de sus dedos. Suspiró contenta y besó suavemente al chico dormido a su lado recordando aquellos tiempos en los que alguna vez creyó no volvería a sentir este tipo de felicidad.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:** He aquí el final, debo confesar que me costó un poco terminar este capítulo, quería presentar varios aspectos que no había tocado en los otros capítulos... fueron tantos que al final me abrumaron y terminé por omitirlos... creo ya hubieran sobre cargado el fic... Mis disculpas para aquellos que hubieran querido algo más con los rojos.

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que hayan encontrado durante su lectura. Espero este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que son mis mayores incentivos a la hora de escribir.


End file.
